The Shinobi Trilogy
by Gamma1827
Summary: Years ago The Fourth Hokage defeated the nine tailed fox at the cost if his eldest born child and now years later a half-dragon named Shinryu is helping with a festival and by a chance of fate meets the leaf village and the namikaze family. How can Shinryu and his brother Spyro deal with this and the enemies that show in the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to The Shinobi Trilogy**

 **This Story Idea was an idea that was from Aclux who also helped me out on this story. Go check out the stories that are posted as well as the challenges that are posted. Also, this goes by ps1 Spyro (the ps4 remake is out) also there will be references and some characters from other games/shows just so you guys know in case you get confused. (EX Yugioh zexal, final fantasy**

 **Also, I do not own Naruto Spyro or any other series shows or games that are referenced or that may pop up in this story they all belong to their respective owners**

 **Location**

"Talking"

'thinking'

 _Technique/jutsu_

 **Chapter start**

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

"HOLD IT OFF TILL THE FOURTH ARRIVES" was the shout of a random ninja who was just pushed out of thy way before he was crushed and unfortunately his savior wasn't as lucky. Said ninja didn't have time to mourn as he then rushed back to regroup with the others.

What was currently happening is that the Nine-Tailed Fox has attacked their village and by the looks of it, raise it to the ground. The fox had continued its attack until it suddenly disappeared out of sight and then appeared in the distance outside of the village.

All of the surviving shinobi wasted no time in getting all the wounded out and get them medical attention as soon as they can. The few that are not getting the wounded are trying to recover the fallen bodies with a hope that they can get a proper burial along with any family that might have also died this night.

A group of shinobi that was assigned to keep watch in case the fox tried to return to attack the village watched in the distance as the fox battled their leader. It was then that the fox suddenly disappeared, but had no time to think about what happened. As soon as the fox disappeared a bright light spew out from the area the fox was blinding everyone in the village. After the light had disappeared the remaining shinobi who could fight ready themselves for whatever was about to happen.

Then everyone saw a very familiar yellow flash revealing their leader Minato Namikaze The Fourth Hokage, along with his soon to be known wife Kushina Uzumaki holding two bundles in her arms; one red and the other blue. From what some could see is that she has been crying.

Before anyone could ask any questions the Hokage spoke "Make sure the wounded are treated and the civilians are safe. We will wait a few days for the funeral of all those that have died civilian and shinobi. The shinobi who have fallen will be added to the memorial stone the day after the funeral. After a few more days I will make an announcement and to clarify what happened tonight.

Everyone nodded and continued their business and the orders that were given to them.

 **The Dragon Realms**

In the middle of the field laid many multicolored eggs a good distance away from each other, but are still close together to be kept an eye on by the dragons assigned to watch. One egg, in particular, was separated from the other but seemed to have the most eyes watching it was a purple dragon egg.

The only thing that many of the eyes assigned watching it was the egg was purple. It has just appeared in the field out of nowhere and no one knows who the egg belongs to let alone who left it in the field. In their known history, there has been no egg in history that was purple, which was way so many were assigned to watch it. With this being an unknown they decided to keep it a bit farther from the other eggs due to the paranoia of a few.

The few who were watching the egg this week started to doze off and began to daydream not noticing the egg started to shake. After a minute it had started to crack and the sound of the egg cracking echoed through the field drawing everyone's attention to it.

Right when the egg was about to full hatch a bright light shone and disappeared as it appeared. A soft crying was heard and revealed to be a human baby with whisker marks on its cheeks and surprisingly a few purple scales on the baby's little arms. Next to said baby was a newly born purple dragon with a golden colored underbelly leading all the way down to the small golden drill-shaped spear blade at the end of the tail. Small golden horns with a small s curve in them and finally golden wings with the wing membranes a slightly darker shade of gold color.

The viewers had no idea on what happened, but they knew that things will be a bit different around here.

 **14 years later Dragon Realms**

"Spyro where are you?!" Shouted a green dragon standing bipedal dragon wearing on his arms up to his shoulder and legs up to his knees that looked like their from the renaissance age.

He walked around getting more and more frustrated until he saw a purple dragon relaxing in the shade underneath the tree. This is Spyro the same purple dragon that was hatched all those years ago has grown a considerable amount. His horns although still have that slights curve to them still look the same albeit bigger compared to when he was hatched. He has also noticed the yellow shining Dragonfly names Sparx sleeping on his head.

Unlike himself, Spyro is still young so he still walks on all fours, but he remembers that all dragons start out like that. It's all a matter of time.

"Spyro wake up!" The green dragon yelled causing Spyro and Sparx to jolt awake to see an irritated green dragon looking at him. "Nestor why did you wake me up I was having a good dream too. Wait don't tell me Gnasty Gnore is trying something again! This will be the like 30th time!" Spyro said irritated and annoyed thinking Gnore is up to something AGAIN. "No Spyro I think he learned after his last beatdown and if he did it would have been the 41st time, not 30th," Nestor said causing Spyro to relax a bit because while at the first few times it was fun it started to get annoying ant the 20th time.

"Spyro what I need you to do is to find your brother Shinryu. We need him to help out with the festival and I can't find him. Not even at his home" Nestor said causing Spyro to just sigh. "You know Shin doesn't like the festival. What makes you think he'll attend let alone help?" Spyro said causing Nestor to shake his knowing Spyro is right. "Just tell him that Rio is coming to the festival. That should at least convince him to help" Nestor said then noticing the sly smirk on Spyro's face.

"I'll see what I can do. Also, you're not joking right?" Spyro asked him and his only response was again Nestor's head shaking. Spyro smiled and then went off to look for his brother along with Sparx who followed him.

Spyro and Sparx had entered a large hand built a two-story stone house with three windows on the top at the opposite ends with the center being as wide as three windows one on the bottom with small wooden doors to close them with the widest being able to slide shut instead of opening and closing small wooden doors. Next to the bottom window was the door made of solid oak that appeared to be reinforced with metal. If you look closely you can see what appears to be a chimney, but since it blends in with the house it's hard to see it. Outside to the side of the house, you can clearly see a huge stacked pile of firewood.

Spyro walked to the front door noticed that the door was unlocked, which meant Shinryu was inside and had an idea to why Nestor couldn't find him. Sparx went in through the wide second story window, while Spyro went in through the door. After Spyro entered the house he closed the door and walked into the living room.

There in the center of the wall at the end of the living room laid an empty fireplace and next to it was a huge stack of firewood thought not as big as the pile to the side of the house. The rest of the room you can see it filled with handmade wooden furniture that would leave most people impressed. Four chairs were littered around the room but still faced each other with a fifth chair being placed in front of the fireplace. Then was the roundtable off to the side of the room with four chairs around it. All the chairs have some fabric on them including a pillow of help make each chair more comfortable. The table itself looked plain, but if you look close enough you can see minor details that look like carvings of dragons on it. The window as seen from outside was still open.

Spyro looked around the room and saw that obviously, no one was home. It was then that Sparx came down and shook his head signaling that he couldn't find anyone upstairs. Spyro nodded and then walked to the window and closed it and then proceed to tap his front right paw four times in rhythm. After a minute he heard three taps in a different rhythm and tapped with his front right paw again with three taps as the previous.

In the middle of the room, a large trapdoor opened up to reveal Spyro's brother Shin. He has blond spiky hair that reaches a bit down past his neck and has three whisker marks on each cheek on his face. Now you see Shinryu is a human, but compared to others he is well different. Shinryu is half human and half dragon.

No one really has an answer, but the Magic Crafters believe that when Shinryu showed up in that light right when Spyro hatched a large amount of magic energy burst from Spyro's egg and the energy that made the light that brought Shinryu merged and made him a half dragon.

Shin wears manly a standard travelers clothes like his blue pants and orange shirt along with a white jacket and shoes, but he is made to be more durable and fireproof with him being half dragon. Also, there are two slits on the back of his shirt and jacket and what goes through those are his wings. Yes, he has wings because apparently as he got older he started to get more dragon appendages like wings even a tail, Which is why his pants also have a hole in them.

His tail is the same purple scale as Spyro's except the tail end is a golden dual sided knife (Kuni) and his wings have the same golden color except they have a tint of red making look like their flames.

Shinryu has scales manly covering his torso, arms, and legs. On his left arm the scales cover below the elbow and his entire hand, but on the upper half of his fingers are what look like metal claws from a gauntlet, which at first sight it looks like he is wearing gauntlets. His right arm is the same except the scales are middle of his forearm down. The scales on his torso mainly cover his chest to protect his lungs and heart. Finally, his legs are covered with scales from his knees down and stop at his ankles with some purple scales covering his feet. On his face he the scales mainly cover his neck, but they leave his face mainly alone.

"Spyro I know that Nestor asked you and no I'm not helping with the festival," Shinryu said knowing why Spyro was here. Spyro rolled his eyes and began walking away "Alright I know Shin, but I guess that you won't want to spend time in Rio. Don't worry I'll tell her you were too busy" Spyro said walking away to the front door.

Shin's eyes widened and zoomed in front of Spyro looking at him with calculating eyes "You aren't lying are you?" Spyro looked at him and then sighed "No I'm not lying. Nestor told me and he wasn't joking or lying so yes Rio is coming to help with the festival" Spyro said with a smirk on his face.

Shin sighed and just started to walk away to the front door and then looked back at Spyro " You better not be lying" He said as he turned back and walked out the door with Spyro following with a smirk on his face and as Sparx giggled while flying beside Spyro.

After a bit of walking, they saw Nestor ahead of them talking to a human female. She looked to be about Shin's age wearing a white dress that goes down to her knees with blue lines designed to look like water. Her hair seems to consist of two colors the first being long purple hair that goes down her back and the second being light blue that has four bangs. This was Rio Castle one of the humans top mages in the realms and Shinryu's best friend and crush.

Spyro and Sparx both saw the red tint on Shin's cheeks and smirked. Then they noticed that Rio was walking towards them, but mainly looking at Shin with a blush on her face. Anyone with a brain can tell these two liked each other and how it started is a story for another time.

"Hey, Shin" Rio said with a blush causing Shin to blush a bit more too. "H-Hey Rio," Shin said stuttering a bit in his sentence. Nestor looked at them and decided to interrupt the moment. "Now that you are all here let's get to work on the festival people!" Nestor said causing Shin to sigh. "Alright let's just get this done ok, "Shin said as he began walking to the preparations. Rio followed him shortly after along with Spyro, Sparx, and Nestor.

As they began walking to help with the preparations a dragon just finished putting up a banner that said "The Festival of Unity"

 **Elemental Nations Hidden Leaf Village**

It has been 14 years since the nine tails attack and the village has changed since then. After the attack and the funeral for all who died the fourth mad and announcement and explained that he had defeated the fox and sealed it away, but he didn't say where he had sealed it away. Finally was the loss of his firstborn son who had died in the attack.

A few years later came the execution of Danzo Shimura who had been spreading rumors of the Uchiha clan being responsible for the attack so he could push them into a corner and then use his spies to slowly put them on a path to a coup d'etat so he can then put the village in a position to eradicate the clan. After that he could take all the Sharingan he wanted from the dead corpses of the clan members.

It was also proven that he had connections to Orochimaru before and after his defection and still kept ROOT up and running, as well as doing unsanctioned missions that if found out by other nations would blame the leaf and ruin their credibility.

Another key interest is that he had helped the snake kidnap all the people he used for his experiments and his grave robbery of the first Hokage's grave.

After his execution, the next problem that had to be dealt with was to reintroduce Root ninja back to the village forces.

Now we find our attention to the home of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family and how they are. Kushina Uzumaki is currently in the kitchen preparing dinner for her family. She had long red hair that went down her back with violet eyes that show caring affection along with a hint of loss. wearing her normal civilian clothes mainly consisting of a long green shirt and tan pants. "Mom We're home!" Shouted one of her children. Kushina turned around to see both her children wearing Leaf headbands showing that they are shinobi of the hidden leaf village. The first to enter was the elder daughter Natsuko Uzumaki Namikaze with a bright smile on her face.

Natsuko has golden blond hair with ruby red on the edges of her hair giving it burning like an appearance. She had water blue eyes that made people think that they are staring out into the ocean if they stared in them long enough, but one feature stood out aside from her hair and eyes and that was the three whisker marks she had on each cheek. Natsuko wears a pair of dark orange shorts that go to her knees, as well as shinobi sandals and has kunai and shuriken pouches on each leg. On her upper body, she wears a blue battle kimono with white lines on the collar and at the ends of the sleeves.

The next one that came into the house was the younger brother of the twins Menama. He has red hair like his mother and his father's blue eyes. Just like his sister he has three whisker marks on his cheeks. He wears long black pants with a dark blue shirt and dark blue shinobi sandals that have a black line going down the center. Menama has his kunai and shuriken pouches like his sister but has a separate pouch for explosive kunai on his back left side.

"Mom we're back and we made it to the finals," Menama said to his mother Kushina causing her to smile in pride of her two children. "That's great! I'm so proud of you two" Kushina said as she embraced both her children into a tight hug to which her children returned said hug with one of theirs.

"What I don't get a hug too?" All three of them looked to see Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and husband to Kushina Uzumaki as well as the father of Natsuko and Manama.

Minato mainly wears his jounin outfit along with a white cloak with flames at the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom of the cloak. He has blue eyes and blond spiky hair that shows some resemblance to a certain half dragon.

 **Meanwhile in the Dragon Realms**

"ATCHOO!" Sneezed Shinryu as we were working on a wood carving project he was assigned to work on for the festival. As he sneezed he blew a bunch of sawdust around and right into his face. "AAAAHHHH DAMN IT" Shin yelled as he started to get it out of his eye.

 **Back to the Leaf Village**

The two children and mother tackled the blonde kage to the ground causing all of them to start laughing. "All right that's enough now. We have to get you two ready for the finals" The siblings looked excited, but in their eyes, you can see fierce determination in them.

The twins have made it into the finals of the biannual chunin exam. This exam is made to see if ant genin has the skills and abilities to become chunin. This exam is also meant to show whether or not they are ready to become chunin and can handle the new responsibility of said rank. All other hidden villages are welcomed to participate in the exams not only to see if any of their genins are ready to become chunin but also to show off their villages strength. One more important detail about the chunin exams is that they are used as a substitute for war.

Currently, both of the twins have made it passed the preliminaries of the exam and are going to be fighting in the finals in a tournament. So now they have a whole month to prepare and train for it and neither is going to give up or back down from the challenges that the will or might face from their opponents.

"All right now who are you two fighting in the first round?" Kushina asked wanting to know and figure out how to help them train and prepare. The twins looked at each other, but Minato decided to answer for them "Mama will be fighting Neji Hyuga in the first round and Natsuko will be fighting a genin from Iwa in the second" Minato said causing Kushina to sigh knowing they need a lot of work if they want to win their matches.

Kushina looked to her family "Ok Mama you will be training with your father and Natsuko you will be training with me" Kushina said causing the twins to jump up in excitement as they were going to be trained by their parents.

Minato decided to break them out of their excitement "All right all right now you two get cleaned up and ready for dinner then bed because tomorrow you will begin your training" He said with a smile on his face.

"Ok," The twins say before going upstairs to clean themselves up and get changed. Kushina watched as her children went upstairs and started to let small tears come down from her eyes as she started to think of what could have been. "Minato…" She said as her husband then wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug knowing that even after all these years it still affects her. "I know Kushina. I miss him too and I know you think he is still alive out there even after all these years, but if he's not then we at least know he is away from anyone that will harm him" Minato said trying to comfort his wife about the loss of their firstborn.

Kushina wrapped her arms around her husband "I know Minato I know, but if he is alive out there I just hope that he is living a happy life with plenty of friends and maybe with someone he loves. Maybe if we do meet him again I hope that we all can still be a family" Kushina finished as they broke the hug and started to set the table and get the food out and finished.

 **Back in the Dragon Realm**

Back here we find our brothers helping with festival preparations with Spyro gathering up some wood and carrying what he gathered in a backpack meant to gather and carry wood. Spyro just finished filling up the pack he walked to a cement building with a large doorway with no door and a window that looked liked a wide hole from a distance. Inside was Shinryu who just finished making a finely made flute with a unique flower petal design and the promptly tossing it to the side in a pile with differently designed flutes next to a pile different designed swords and shields made for children and plays.

"Remind me again why I'm helping and why I'm stuck on woodcarving/making duty, while you have to help gather wood for my works and the largest bonfire every year," Shin asked his brother giving him an annoyed questioning look. Spyro sighed saying the same answer as five times in a row. Well six now "First is because you love Rio, second you are the only one we know of that can make high quality wood carvings/ wooden props even from normal wood and, third is they mainly have to get the firewood on the side and I'm one of the few you trust near hear let alone in this building" Spyro said and then having heard Shin sigh for the sixth time and getting back to work to start on the wooden spears.

"Making them is the easy part," Shin said with a tired sigh "Making each design different and unique to make them look completely different is the hard part," he said causing Spyro to nod knowing that he is right. Spyro has seen Shinryu work countless times and after a while, he noticed how he struggles with designing each one and trying to make a new design.

Spyro sat there for a bit and decided to talk to his brother as a break from both their jobs. "So I noticed you have been studying up on metal working and forging. You plan to be a blacksmith?" Spyro asked causing Shin to stop working and relax a bit. "Yeah, I even went to a few shops to get hands-on experience and guidance. I even have a few theories on how to combine magic with weapons, but I have to wait a bit to test them out" Shin said sitting down facing his brother.

They both remain silent for a while until Shinryu spoke up "You know why I don't like the festival do you?" Shin asked Spyro who gave a smiling nod. "Well, I know you don't like it because the festival is supposed to show and celebrate the unity between all the races and a bunch of idiots keep pointing out that you are a half dragon and have the responsibility to represent the unity between humans and dragons," Spyro said causing Shin to sigh. He has been doing that a lot lately.

Shin looked at Spyro with a solemn look "You have a part of it right, but the main reason is that I am not a naturally born human-dragon hybrid. So many starts saying I have no right to represent that since I'm not naturally born or that I was turned into a hybrid by either or both sides as an experiment. The festival just fills up with all those kinds of people and a few times some of the events were made to either piss me off or just remind me that technically I don't belong with any of the races" Shin said looking at Spyro who finally realized the full extent or at least more on how he feels about the festival.

"Look, Shin, I know you don't like this, but everyone always works so hard on the festival and but pride in it. I know you feel uncomfortable, but I know that this year you can spend it with Rio. So don't let them get to you" Spyro said cheering up Shin a bit. "Thanks, Spyro it's just I feel as if something is going to happen and I just afraid if anything happens," Shin said with a sad look on his face.

What both of them didn't know was that Rio was out in the doorway hidden from view and heard everything. 'Maybe now isn't the time, but maybe at the festival then' she thought with a small smile and walked away getting back to doing her part for the festival. As she was walking away Shinryu and Spyro finished their talk and began to get back to work never realizing that Rio was there and that Shinryu was right to have a bad feeling, because soon everything will change and for good or ill is yet to be seen.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hello everyone and I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter in The Shinobi Trilogy**

 **Now I would like to take some time to say and explain a few things. Now I know there are some people out their who want me to hurry up and post up another chapter to a story or just update, but please remember that I have my own life and that I have other things to do and worry about. Also, another fact is that at times I don't have that much motivation to works on chapters/stories and motivation can disappear just as quickly or suddenly as it can appear. It also depends on if I can get to work on writing as I have the motivation or inspiration to do so.**

 **When I start or write a story I tend to think too far ahead to think about how it gets there in the first place and as I begin to write I sometimes forget about the scene it's supposed to lead up to or I forget what I had planned for said story. So I just wanted to get that out there and thank you for reading this.**

 **Another thing I wanted to say is that I'm going to pick some of my older stories that I wrote and lost interest in or believe that someone else can write it better and put them up for adoption. I will make a list and post it up as well as make notices on said stories so people know.**

 **When I put up the list and notices you can Pm me for which story you want that's on adoption and I will be looking at your stories/work to see if I will let you.**

 **Also, there will be some stories I will let people write their own version of, but I will continue on. What I mean is that I will continue to update the sad story as I please, but with MY permission I will allow some to write their own version of that story. Please remember to get the green light from me first. When I say your own I mean you can write a story with the same idea but in your own way. If you have any questions be sure to ask.**

 **Finally, thank you all for reading and be sure to check out my other stories and challenges as well as the person who gave me this challenge to write this s or Alex.**

 **Again thank you all for reading and Merry Christmas or Happy holiday or whatever doesn't piss you off or offend just offend you.**

 **Till next time be sure to Review later**

 **Here's a scene for a story idea that I had It's a Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover**

"Why can't I see him the anymore old man he's my friend!" Naruto said to the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen signed knowing he wouldn't understand until he was older but still tried to give the boy answers. "Naruto I am just worried about your safety and I know you can make some friends your own age.

Naruto looked at him with tears in his eyes and couldn't hold in his emotions anymore. "YOU KNOW THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. Every time I TRY TO MAKE A FRIEND AN ADULT OR PARENT PULLS THEM AWAY FROM ME CALLING ME A MONSTER AND OTHER KIDS MY AGE ARE STARTING TO TREAT ME THE SAME AS THE ADULTS. SO HOW CAN I MAKE ANY FRIENDS WHEN THEY ALREADY HATE ME BEFORE THEY EVEN KNOW ME!" Naruto shouted shocking the Hokage and some of his ANBU hidden in the room.

Before he can get a word in Naruto continued though not as loud as before "The only person that has ever treated me nicely beside you Jiji is the same person you won't let me see anymore and he's actually; y teaching me unlike the teachers at the academy. I don't care what you say he's my friend" Naruto finished and ran out of the Hokage Office.

Hiruzen stood there shocked, but not by Naruto's shouting, but by the energy that surrounded him as he clearly saw and sensed that it wasn't chakra. His ANBU maybe confused to what that was, but Hiruzen knew "Magic" he whispered under his breath.

Naruto was running through the village hiding his sadness and anger from the villagers and kids as they call him various things with demon and monster being the kindest things said. As he ran he ignored what they said and mainly focused on what the Third said 'why doesn't he want me to be friends with him? Is it because he isn't from the village or is it something else?' Naruto thought as he ran.

Naruto knew the third was keeping secrets from him as his parents and why people hate him for no apparent reason, but every time he asks he always gets the same answer. "There is no point in bringing up the dead" and "You'll understand when you are older" Naruto just wanted to know who his parents are or at least know they didn't abandon him and they loved him. The reason he wants to know why he is hated is mainly that he wants to know what did he do to deserve this kind of hate. All the civilians keep saying is that he killed a lot of people when he was born, which makes no sense at all.

Naruto mainly did pranks as a way to get attention, but after a while, he slowed down on pranking and just started to accept that he was always going to be alone. That was until he met the first person to actually treat him well as a person.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was sitting at his usual spot on the swing in the academy watching the other kids get picked up by their parents thinking of how lucky they are to actually have parents in their lives. Like usual he can see the glares aimed at him for no reason that he knows of. Naruto was about climbed up the tree so no one would see him but stopped when he heard a voice with concern._

" _Now why would a young child like you sit here alone and be glared at no less?" Naruto heard a voice. Turning around Naruto sees a strange man with a tattoo of what looks like a fairy under his neck._

 _Flashback end_

Naruto snapped out of his musings when he noticed he entered the same hidden field he and his friend/teacher would use to just hang out and train. Naruto saw said person ahead of him and was about to shout his name, but stopped when he saw past him he saw the Third Hokage along with ANBU. More specifically anbu with masks that look like a dog and crow.

They were having a conversation that looked like the ANBU were ready to attack when Naruto had made his presence known.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Naruto yelled getting the group's attention.

 **End of preview**

 **Now the idea of this would be a Fairy Tail member decided to travel across the elemental nations as a way to spread magic and learn/share culture. The hidden leaf was supposed to be his last stop, but then he met Naruto all alone neglected with no family.**

 **Now this scene now that I think about it can be perfect for the first chapter, but I will add a description of said OC when Naruto enters the field when I come up with one.**

 **Tell me what you think about this and I'll decide whether or not to make this into a story and remember to keep an eye out for the list I'll put up for stories up for adoption and again thank you all for the support and patience.**

 **Also if you have an idea on what the OC magic should give me some suggestions cause my first idea for that is to have the OC have slayer magic (You know like dragon, god, devil, etc slayer magic) If you have ideas I would like to hear them and I won't make it so Naruto's magic is OP.**

 **So be sure to review and I hope you all enjoyed this new story and this preview and be sure to check out Alex the same person who gave me the challenge/story idea for the Shinobi trilogy**

 **Oh, and the first part this is in is currently the Ninja intro part and then comes the other two parts of the Spyro Trilogy games alright. I know I keep repeating this, but thank you and be sure to review and share with your friends.**


	2. Chapter 2: Suddenly a village

**Chapter 2 Suddenly a village!**

 **Location**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Technique/Jutsu_

 **Dragon Realms**

"What do you mean a village appeared out of nowhere?" Shinryu said with a deadpan stare no believing a word. The one who told him was his brother Spyro who knows Shinryu doesn't believe him. "I'm serious about this! I was helping Rio get some materials for a potion since you were too busy with finishing up the woodwork" Spyro said. "The woodwork that I was forced to get done" Shin added getting a sheepish nod from Spyro. "Yeah I know you wanted to go, but you did ask me to go so she wasn't alone" Spyro responded getting a sigh from Shinryu. "So back to the village. We were both getting the materials and then we saw this huge village that certainly there a few weeks ago. I mean villages don't sprout overnight" Spyro finished not noticing Shinryu's face growing more angry by the second.

"Spyro where is Rio?" Shin asked gaining a twitch mark on his head. "Oh, she wanted to stay behind to keep an eye on the village to make sure they aren't a threat to the realm" Spyro responded not missing a beat or noticing how angry Shinryu is. "So you left her alone with no idea on who the people of that village are or if they could be dangerous," Shinryu said with Spyro now realizing how angry he is. "Well to be fair she insisted that I get you right away so," Spyro said sweating bullets as Shinryu only pitched his forehead and shaking his head. "I don't have time to yell at you now. Tell me where she is now" Shinryu calmly said with anger clearly in his voice. Spyro just told him with a sigh knowing he avoided a bad scenario.

 **With Rio a few miles out of the mysterious village**

Rio was just sitting under the shade of a large tree looking at the village through a telescope she got from Shinryu on her birthday years ago. She did always value any gift she got from him especially since he has a habit of handcrafting them. As she was watching the village from afar the first thing she noticed was a large guard around it. The strange part was that she saw what she guessed was their guard or military going to the gate, but it didn't open to let them through and she would have noticed if they were starting to develop a large crowd because she saw many go to the gate and not once did she see any large crowd form.

Rio sighed as she put the telescope down and sighed. She asked Spyro to get Shin not only because she knew he would be a great help observing the place, but she also wanted this to be just them and maybe, just maybe she can finally say what she always wanted to say.

Rio started to gain a blush as she thought of Shin and hoped he would have the guts to return her feelings to. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a stick break and looked to see who was there. At first, she didn't notice anyone but then noticed some blond hair peak past a tree. "Shinryu is that you?" Rio asked in a hopeful voice, but then that hope was gone when the figure showed itself. The person was a female with golden hair with red on the end of her hair and her clothes (same description as the first chapter) weren't anything like she has seen before. However, the main surprise to her was the fact she had three whisker marks on each of her cheeks like a certain half-dragon she knows.

"Uhh hi, are you lost?" Rio asked nervously, but then snapped out of it when she saw the pouches she had on each leg. Those pouches put her immediately on guard recognizing that the supposed military she sees in that village tend to wear pouches similar to the ones that she has on her legs. The blond red girl noticed her quick attitude change. "Hold on I'm not here to fight! I just wanted to ask why you seem to be spying on the village?" She asked.

Rio still on guard decided to give the girl an answer" 'sigh' I'm just here trying to figure out how a village of this size popped up out of nowhere seemingly overnight because there is no way this kind of village can be built that quick" Rio said causing the girls eyes to widen a bit.

"So you live around here?" The blond girl asked. Rio looked at her with suspicion "Not exactly, but in a way yes" Rio responded stepping back a bit. The blond sighed and moved her hand a bit like some sort of signal. Then out came a silver-haired man with a face mask in one of those military uniforms and headbands with a leaf symbol on it, but this was covering his left eye. Along with him then came a pink short haired girl with green eyes and a black spiky duck haired boy with black eyes to match his hair. Both of them had the headbands and she guessed the blond one hid hers before she revealed herself. (It's obvious who they are and sakura's clothes are the same as canon. The same with Sasuke except he is wearing his chunin exam outfit when he was fighting Gaara)

There was a very long silence until the silver-haired man took a step forward with his hands up and trying to look as friendly as possible. "Now now we don't mean any harm," He said with an eye smile, but Rio wasn't convinced. She started to take another step back "I'll ask a question and you answer. Then you ask a question and I answer okay?" Rio asked the silvered haired man. "Ok then go," He asked while giving a discreet hand signal for the other three to move back a bit, but to stay in sight. Rio didn't notice this, but she only notices the whisker marked girl moves back and then noticed the other two did as well.

"Who is that girl exactly? Rio asked her question. "Oh, that's one of my little genius" The silver hair man responded causing Rio to get a tick mark and realized he was going to play that game. "So why are you spying on our village?" He asked causing Rio to have a small smirk. "That answer is the same one I gave to your cute little genin and I know you heard me since you and the other two were hiding along with her" Rio responded getting a sigh from the silver-haired man knowing she decided to play that game as well. "Well, you caught on quickly didn't you," The silver-haired man said causing Rio to smirk again. "You kind of made it obvious. Honestly, I'm not stupid" Rio responded getting another sigh from him.

"Alright, now that's out of the way. Do any of you know anyone named Shinryu?" Rio asked getting a raised eyebrow from the group in response. "It's safe to assume that none of you heard or know of anyone named Shinryu" Rio said only getting no's from the group. "Alright who is this Shinryu?" asked the silver-haired man. "He is someone I know," Rio said wanting to give little information on him to the group. "Now I'll ask again. Who are she and none of that cute little genin crap!" Rio said a bit agitated and hopeful that she'll get an actual name. The silver-haired man was hesitant to give an answer and the other two were looking ready to attack, but that was stopped by a signal from The silver-haired man. "Now I know this isn't how it's played, but how about you tell us why you want to know her name and after you give us the answer we might just answer back to your question. If this happens this whole this will just reset back with you going first" The silver-haired man said causing Rio to think for a minute. After she made her decision "I believe that she might be related to someone I know" her answer only got raised eyebrows from the group.

"What does that mean? We never saw you around the village and anyone knows who her parents are. It can't be a sibling, because then they might have the same marks that she has on her cheeks" The pink haired one said causing Rio's eyes to widen at that piece of information about the whisker marks. "Sakura enough!" The silver-haired man told the now named Sakura. Before he can speak again the said blond walked up "My name is Natsuko Namikaze" the now named Natsuko responded. With this information, Rio immediately began to walk away. "Excuse me, but where are you going? I do believe we aren't done yet" The silver-haired man said.

"Actually we are done here," Rio said right before she turned around to them. "Oh and from your clothes, how you act, and how your village suddenly appeared. I'm guessing the village and the signs of damage repair you all were attacked and whoever attacked used a last ditch effort to destroy the village, but winded up teleporting it here and thanks to some luck the main gate to your village acts as a portal back to your original lands" Rio told them getting surprised looks from all of them.

"Now I know we got off on the wrong foot, but let me be the first to welcome you to the **Dragon Realms** I'll be back with representatives from each race along with a few other people. Don't worry we don't want to cause trouble, but please try to keep your people from doing anything stupid that would ruin a chance of peace" Rio said to them and began to walk away again.

The silver-haired man walked forward to catch up a bit "Hey wait what do you m-" he tried to say, but stopped when he saw his black haired student rush towards Rio and restrained her arms. "Sasuke what are you doing!" The silver-haired man yelled to the now named Sasuke. "You bastard let go of me now!" Rio shouted at Sasuke, but he just increased his grip. "I've had enough of this game. You'll tell us everything you know now or you'll have to pay a long term stay at torture and interrogation" Sasuke responded. "Yeah tell us what you know!" Sakura said in agreement to what Sasuke just said. "Let her go now!" a new voice said from nowhere. Suddenly something landed right where Rio and Sauske were and the latter was thrown right to the silver-haired man who barely kept himself from being launched. Then suddenly the smoke cleared and they were all surprised and shocked on who or what had saved Rio from Sasuke. The two who were even more surprised and shocked by what they saw.

It was a half human and half what seemed to be dragon since they can't tell, but since they found out this is called the **Dragon realms** so they assumed. The one thing that the team noticed that mainly shocked them (more Natsuko and the silver-haired man) was the three whisker marks on his cheeks. "I-it can't be," Natsuko said with a glint of hope and sadness in her eyes and the same was for the silver-haired man. "I don't care who you are or why you're here, but I will never forgive you basterds for hurting Rio! Before you say it's a misunderstanding I heard what duckbutt said along with the pink monkey. Yo are offered peace, but instead, you hurt those who want to help" The half-dragon said.

"Shinryu please don't be rash there is a chance at peace! Don't throw it away for and idiots mistake" Rio said now identifying him the group that he is Shinryu. "We'll see when the leaders find out about this" Shinryu said and immediately raised his wings and took to the air. "Wait! Please don't go!" Natsuko said, but her words didn't reach him at all. She saw him fly away with Rio in his arms with the distance growing.

"Kakashi-sensei what do we do? Should we follow them" Natsuko said to the now named Kakashi? "No, we have to report this to the Hokage. He has to know about what happened" Kakashi said before looking towards Sasuke and Sakura. "I haven't forgotten what you two did and trust me both of you may have just cause a war, but also have badly represented the village and possibly ruined any chance of truly finding out where we are. Both of you will stick close to me and if either of you tries to leave and go home then I will make sure those headbands are taken from you" Kakashi said as he motioned for all of them to follow him back to the village knowing how much of a problem this can possibly be.

 **With Shinryu and Rio**

Shinryu flew until they were near his house and landed a few yards away. "You can put me down now," Rio said getting a blush from Shinryu. After he put her down he started to walk to his home with an angry look on his face. "Shinryu no! I know what you're planning to do and please don't" Rio said causing him to turn to her. "I saw what they did and heard what that duckbutt said!" Shinryu told her. Rio gave him a stern look "Just because those two were violent idiots doesn't mean the rest of them are!" Rio said knowing Shinryu saw the other two, but mainly the silver-haired man disagrees with what they did. "Still we have to be prepared in case they try something again! I don't want to lose you" Shinryu said and began walking to his house to get his weapons.

Rio knew she couldn't stop him and the only way to get Shinryu to give them a chance would be to tell him. "Your family could be apart of that village!" Rio said getting Shinryu to look at her if she had grown a second head. "What are you talking about? I know for a fact Spyro isn't in that village" Shinryu said causing Rio to sighed at his answer. "No, I mean you, human family. The original family that helped bring you the living world" Rio said finally getting it through to him.

"WHAT!"

 **The Village of Konoha**

Minato was in his office and just got done with his paperwork and then he heard it.

"WHAT!"

'I feel a massive headache coming' Minato thought to himself and heard running outside his office. The door suddenly swung open with his daughter Natsuko opening it. "Dad I think I found Naruto!" she said getting her father's attention but didn't notice a redhead who heard what she said and rushed into the office. "Is it true?" Both Minato and Natsuko looked to see Kushina with wide eyes. 'A real big headache' Minato though before he saw Kushina grab Natsuko shoulders and told her to tell them everything.

 **Chapter end**

 **Thank you all for waiting and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now I'll ask the same question I posted on a previous chapter on a different story.**

 **Which servant from the Fate series do you think would make a good parent. You can put your answers in a review or you can send a PM to me.**

 **Be sure to like and review.**

 **Later**


End file.
